


Starting over

by xSilentSecretsx



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon has a soft spot for Hanna, Hanna and Caroline Friendship, So Does Stefan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx
Summary: Hanna Marin feels miserable after Aria snaps at her. Her whole world is falling apart, until a stranger stumbles upon her and changes her whole life. Now her life is falling apart in a different way as she deals with vampires, werewolves, witches and originals. All while she hopes that she stays off of A's radar.orWhere Damon's impulsive decision was actually a good choice.





	Starting over

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 of the Vampire Diaries and Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. No pairing beside StefanxElena for now. I take suggestions into consideration

_ “You’re the problem Hanna! You’re always the problem!” _

 

Hanna sat criss cross on her bed. Those words played repeatedly in her mind. Maybe Aria was right. Maybe she was the problem. Maybe she was a complete fuck up? Maybe she was in the wrong somehow? Everyone was against her. No one was on her side, there had to be a reason. No, she knew there was a reason. Alison was back so Hanna was an outcast once again. 

 

The blonde moved to lay down. She curled up with her body pillow, very much desperate for a hug. Tears cascaded down her face, just to be smothered by the pillow. She escalated to sobbing soon after the first tear fell. Hanna felt so defeated. She wanted to drink, but she ran out of alcohol earlier that day.  Hanna could always go to Caleb and split a beer, but she didn’t want to burden him with her problems anymore. He needed to focus on his issues. 

 

Quickly, she rolled out of bed and put shoes on. She need to seriously clear her head. Hanna didn’t bother to grab her keys as she left out the back door of her house, purposely leaving her her phone on her bed. Twenty minutes into her walk she was out of her neighborhood and close to some woods, The girl sat against one of the trees. 

 

Thoughts about what she could have done wrong echoed throughout her mind. They wouldn’t stop and that infuriated her. She didn’t want to be a clone of Alison anymore. She wanted to be her own person, but that was hard when she had no idea who she was. She was heftly Hanna, Mona’s doll, the daughter her father never wanted. She was a nobody. 

 

“You know it’s dangerous to be out this late.” A snarky male voice walked up to her. Hanna let out a little yelp. She wondered how she didn’t hear the crunching of the leaves. 

 

“It’s also dangerous to talk to strangers.” Hanna shot back, she eyed the strange man warily. 

 

The man walked closer to her before deciding to sit next to her, “What’s got you out here at this time.” He seemed amused. 

 

Hanna observed him before answering. He was extremely attractive in her opinion. His dark locks contradicted his bright eyes. “My life is spiraling out of control and I can’t stop it.” Hanna figured that she would never see this man again, so spilling her guts out wouldn’t hurt. 

 

“Sounds like life.” The man nodded. 

 

“Yeah it’s like-”Hanna started but closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. She stared ahead in frustration.” It’s like I don’t know who I am. I was just manipulated to be me.” The girl pulled her legs up and hugged them against her chest. “No one understands. Especially not my friends. I mean Aria called me the problem after I told her that her mother’s fiance came onto me. I dunno maybe i shouldn’t have told her like Emily and Spencer said.”

 

“Drop your friends. Problem solved.”The blue eyed man rolled his eyes.

 

“I feel like I can’t.” 

 

“Sure you can.” The gorgeous man smirked. 

 

“No I can’t.” Her hands curled up and clamped shut.  “I don’t think I can.” Her hands relaxed once more. 

 

The Stranger stared at Hanna for a moment as if he was thinking. he grabbed her chin and made their eyes connect. Before she could panic he spoke “ You're going to come with me back to Mystic Falls. you're excited to start your life over. You are my younger cousin- wait what's your name again? “

 

“Hanna Marin.” She answered automatically.

 

“ You are my cousin Hanna Salvatore.” He finished speaking. Hannah nodded in response she didn't know why she felt okay with this new . It felt right but wrong at the same time. “Oh yeah,” He started again, “don’t scream.” Then Hanna saw the most horrifying face. He sent a smirk her way, “I’m a vampire.” 

 

That was ridiculous, but Hanna didn’t argue. He certainly wasn’t human, especially with his face the way it is. She had a stranger threatening her through text messages, so why couldn’t vampires exist? Hanna mentally snorted, that was a dumb comparison, but it was the only one she had. 

 

“A vampire.” She repeated, wrapping her head around it. “Do werewolves exist?” 

 

Damon grinned, he was going to like her. “Yup and witches.” 

 

“That’s something i guess.” She muttered. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Damon Salvatore.” He provided. She nodded thoughtfully in response.  “Come on let's go home.” Damon offered his hand. Hanna grabbed it and he immediately scooped her into his arms before disappearing in a flash. 

* * *

 

Damon was hurt. Katherine wasn’t in the tomb and he had no idea where the fuck she was. He gulped down a cup of bourbon and decided to leave for a bit. Of course he wouldn’t be leaving mystic falls that long, but he was tired of his brother’s stupid judgy looks. So Damon sped out of town for the night. He ended in another small town. It may have been even smaller than Mystic Falls. There’s wasn’t much of a night life, much to his disappointment. Eventually he found himself in a forest. 

 

Imagine his surprise when he found a teen girl there. She was deep in thought and crying. At first he wanted to compel her and take some blood. Maybe kill her to spice up the town drama a bit. Then curiosity took over. He made a snarky comment and she responded with a sound close to what Chihuahua’s make. Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Regardless of the fact was frightened, she responded with a smart ass comment. 

 

He sat next to her and asked about her problems. Not that he cared, but he was bored and looking for entertainment. She went on about some friend drama (a cliche reason to be upset). Damon thought it was stupid. Obviously they were shitty friends and he told her to drop them. She felt that she couldn’t for some strange reason. Damon was intrigued, but not enough to question her further. In a split moment he decided to change her life. There was no reason for both of them to be miserable. Maybe he was still drunk. Maybe that’s why he compelled her. Regardless, he couldn’t wait to see the horrified look on Stefans face when she introduced herself as their cousin. 

 

Damon then revealed himself to be a vampire. Of course he compelled her not to scream, but she didn’t react as extreme as normal people. Instead she had a flicker of fear before questioning about werewolves. That was the moment Damon decided he liked her. She was...strange. She took the knowledge of supernaturals in stride and she was brave. She was terrified, but didn’t let that stop her from asking questions and pretending that it was normal. 

 

So he took her home. 


End file.
